castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beecher
Beecher is the Elite Team Sniper. He has an American accent and is distinguished by his red eyes and the Designated Marksman Rifle he carries. He, along with the rest of the Elite Team, was sent to recover the artifact located at the third castle. Biography Pre-Castle Beecher was selected as a young recruit to receive special training at a military training facility in the USA, along with many others. The facility was under command of the General, who at the time was ranked Major. He became rivals with another boy his age, but despite this, the two ended up becoming close friends. Later, the other boy took the codename Etrius while he took the codename Beecher. Their potential was quickly realized, and they were given special training as well as more advanced equipment. The General personally oversaw this, and eventually selected Etrius to be the leader of a highly specialized elite team of the most competent men from international Tier-One military units. The elite team was conceived as a secret weapon, as such they officially did not exist and their identity was to be hidden from each other and any collaborating personnel with a codename. Beecher spent months with his nameless team, with them being his only company and their codenames being their only identity. Particularly, he grew loyal to Etrius, each coming to see the other as a brother. Slowly, Etrius and the rest of the Elite Team grew a deep mistrust of military authority. This reached a climax when Etrius started an incident involving extreme insubordination, and he was dishonorably discharged from the military, separating him from his team. However, after some time in his 'retirement' he was reinstated by the General to rejoin Beecher and the rest of the elite team on a final series of classified assignments. Castle II Beecher was sent along with Etrius and a few other soldiers in a helicopter to the second castle, with the goal of recovering the second book. However, Etrius was the only one who actually entered the castle. When Etruis had obtained the book and was attempting to escape, Beecher kicked a ladder down to him, though it is unknown if he was also the one who tossed him his weapons earlier. Castle III Part A Beecher flew back with Etrius in the helicopter after the second book was recovered. They land on a helicopter pad, and Beecher stays behind in the chopper while Etrius is taken out on a stretcher to be treated for his injuries. The General then walks inside and asks if Etrius will survive, to which Beecher just says that he had been bitten by a creature. Then the General spots the book lying on the floor. As he reaches to grab it Beecher quickly slaps his hand on the book as if to stop the General, however he removes his hand realizing who he just stopped. Castle III Part B Later, Beecher goes inside and walks down a hallway, passing a room with Dr. Romanov and the General talking inside. He glances at them for a moment, but continues on his way. Beecher then enters Etrius's room and is surprised to find him awake. He comments on how he looks bad, and Etrius agrees that he's had better days. Etrius asks if Beecher is sleep deprived, to which he replies he's being going nonstop for 46 hours. Beecher sits down and pulls out a cigarette, and begins to tell Etrius how Romanov thinks he's found another castle. However, Lloyd enters the room, and Beecher quickly gets rid of his cigarette. Lloyd informs them that he's just been briefed by the General and they've confirmed the location of the third castle, so everyone needs to gear up. Beecher asks if they're going alone, to which Lloyd replies the General gave them twenty men. Etrius simply replies with "Shit, they're all dead men." Beecher and the rest of the Elite team, along with some soldiers, the General and Dr. Romanov, proceed to enter a group of helicopters. The choppers lift off and fly towards the third castle. When they arrive and touch ground, everyone jumps out and gets into position. They start off at the foot of an extremely long stairway. Beecher goes up with a group of soldiers and looks towards the top of the stairs with his Sniper Rifle. He spots a door, however, it's blocked off by a block of stone that fell in front of it, so he tells Boomer that they'll need explosives. When they reach the door, Boomer plants the explosives and blows up the entire thing. They continue through to find a room with giant statues of hooded figures on the wall, each holding a sword pointed to the ground. The group passes through that room, and reaches a bridge outside of it. Crossing the bridge, they enter an enormous circular room, with stairs descending towards the center, but then coming up in the middle to make a stair pillar. A beam of light is shining directly on top of the central platform. Romanov comments that this must be the room where they "keep it", and the General and Etrius walk towards the top. Castle III Part C Beecher stays near the door with the rest of the soldiers as Dr. Romanov deciphers the writings on the walls. When he figures out that it's a warning from The Wise One, he yells at the General for everyone to get out or else they'll be slaughtered. He talks to Beecher and says they're not listening, and that they're fighting over something. Romanov then takes two soldiers and runs off, and another soldier goes to tell the General. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard, and the soldiers raise their guns and start looking around. Beecher starts running towards the central platform, and the soldiers cry out "Beecher, where're you going? Hey Beecher! Beecher! Where're you going!?" As Beecher runs up the steps, he passes the General going down. They both stare at each other for a moment, before they each continue in their direction. Beecher reaches the top, and finds blood everywhere and Etrius dead. He turns around and yells at Lloyd to stop him, as he takes aim at the General with his rifle. Lloyd holds the General at swordpoint, and all is tense. Suddenly, the doors all slam shut with slabs of stone sealing them off. The Evils suddenly attack the group, coming from the walls and ceiling. A crack forms in the floor which deadly invisible tentacles come out of. A horde of the Evils swarm up to the top of the platform, where Beecher is kneeling over Etrius. When the first one reaches him, Beecher grabs his rifle and jumps up and shoots it in the head. He jumps down the rest of the stairs, stomping on the Evil's heads to get down faster. After he's past them, he crouches down on the steps and takes aim at an Evil that had just tackled a solider and shoots it in the back of the head. Just then, Boomer's explosives blow open a door, and the General yells at everyone to get out. The crack in the floor widens into a gaping chasm, and Beecher rushes towards the exit. When he reaches the gap, he makes a leap of faith, and manages to make it to the other side. However, Lloyd is not so lucky, as he was not able to reach the gap before it became too large. Beecher and Boomer stare helplessly as Lloyd drifts further away, until rocks start collapsing around them. The General ushers them toward the exit, and they run through just in time before the falling rocks seal the room off. Castle III Part D The exit leads to another bridge, where the group tries to catch their breath. The General yells to everyone that they have to keep moving. Beecher asks about Lloyd and Etrius, and the General is incredulous as to why Beecher would even want to go back inside after what they just did. The General says Lloyd can handle himself, but when Beecher presses further by asking "'And Etrius?'", the General is silent and looks away. The General ignore Beecher's question, instead he informs everyone about a nearby courtyard that the helicopters had already made their way to, and that they need to hurry and reach them. The group starts moving across the bridge, until Flying Demons suddenly come down and swipe up one of the soldiers. The rest of the soldiers shoot at the demons until one gets hit, ruining it's ability to fly. The demon crashes onto the bridge, and tries to jump back up into the sky, but fails each time and just crashes back down. The General notices that this is causing the bridge to crack, and yells at the soldiers to cease fire. However, when one of the soldiers gets close, the demon whacks him off the bridge with it's tail. The panics the other soldiers, who shoot the demon just as it manages to take off, bringing it crashing right down again. The bridge starts collapsing, and Boomer rushes over to a group of soldiers who were stuck on the other side, and falls down with them. The General and the rest of the soldiers make it to the other side. Beecher wasn't shown doing anything during this fight. Beecher, the General, and the remaining soldiers take off down a long hallway, as Evolved Evils appear and start giving chase. Eventually, a doorway is in sight, however a slab of stone is coming down in front of it. The General and Beecher glance at each other for a second before running through. They then proceed to the courtyard. The group arrives just as Romanov's helicopter takes off. A large horde of Evils start jumping down from the castle walls, and the General and Beecher spot and headshot a few of them. From the other side of the courtyard, another horde is coming. The General commands Beecher along with two other soldiers to get in a helicopter with him. Beecher leers at the General the entire time. The General commands all the helicopters to lift off and the horde of Evils start jumping on them. Two jump on Beecher and the General's helicopter, and the General headshots them both. Suddenly, a Flying Demon rams into a chopper, bringing it down in a fiery crash. Another helicopter is in dangerous jeopardy of being weighed down by Evils, and Beecher pulls out his rifle and shoots one in the back of the head. However, too many are coming too fast, and the chopper hits the ground and skids until it reaches a stop. Beecher and the General watch as it goes down, and as the remaining choppers fly away, The General glances at Beecher and then back down at the castle. Castle Repercussions D2 During Boomer's monologue, he says that he misses his old team, but doubts that he'll see them again. He wonders about earlier events, with "that gunshot", "Lloyd pulling arms", and the "hate in Beecher's eyes". He comes to the conclusion that the General must have shot Etrius, but refuses to believe it, saying that "he wouldn't". Trivia *Beecher is a smoker, as seen in Castle III Part B. *Beecher is in the flashing images at the end of Etrius's dream in Castle III Part A, and in the flashing images Etrius sees when he picks up the orb in Castle III Part C. C3PA C3PC *Beecher is the only member of the Elite Team who escaped the third Castle during Castle III, since Lloyd and Etrius are sealed away in the orb room and Boomer fell down with the bridge. However, Boomer escapes at the end of Repercussions. *Beecher's voice actor, Dave McElfatrick, is a co-author of the webcomic Cyanide & Happiness. Gallery Bitten_by_one_of_those_creatures.PNG Beecher_book.PNG Beecher_cigarette.PNG Beecher scoping.PNG Beecher scoped.PNG Beecher and Boomer.PNG Beecher_romanov1.PNG Beecher_romanov2.PNG Beecher running2.PNG Beecher running3.PNG Beecher general stare1.PNG Beecher general stare2.PNG Beecher stop him.PNG Beecher taking aim.PNG Beecher etrius body.PNG Beecher blast1.PNG Beecher blast2.PNG Beecher blast3.PNG Beecher hop.PNG Beecher stomp.PNG Beecher stomp2.PNG Beecher gritting teeth.PNG Beecher crouch1.PNG Beecher crouch2.PNG Beecher creature shot.PNG Beecher rush.PNG Beecher eye.PNG Beecher jump.PNG Beecher boomer stare1.PNG Beecher boomer stare2.PNG Beecher boomer jump.PNG Beecher boomer run1.PNG Beecher boomer run2.PNG File:Beecher boomer general soldiers.PNG File:Beecher general soliders run.PNG File:Beecher general soliders run2.PNG File:Door closing.PNG File:Beecher glance.PNG File:Door closing2.PNG File:Door closing3.PNG File:Beecher i spy.PNG File:Beecher i spy3.PNG File:Beecher outside chopper.PNG File:Beecher outside chopper2.PNG File:Beecher get this thing in the air.PNG File:Beecher get this thing in the air2.PNG File:Beecher get this thing in the air3.PNG File:Beecher general chopper.PNG File:Beecher general chopper2.PNG File:Beechers rifle.PNG File:Beecher firing1.PNG File:Beecher firing2.PNG File:Beechers bullet.PNG File:Beecher creature hit.PNG Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Main Characters